Twelfth Doctor Adventures Season 1
by DoctorWhoNut
Summary: In this Doctor Who series the Twelfth Doctor meets a new companion and travels all over time and space with her, fighting aliens including Prisoner Zero and the Raven. % 'episodes' with multiple chapters making each one.
1. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 1

**Hello, and this is the beginning of my Twelfth Doctor Adventures series. The way this will work is each 'episode' will probably be in the 5-10 chapters range, and after Season 1 is done there will be a break before Season 2 (in an all new story) comes out.**

 **I'm also holding a competition. For episode 4 of Season 1 I want you to PM me an episode you write. The best entry wins, but there are guidelines. 1, you must use the Twelfth Doctor and current companion, even though it can be a Doctor-lite episode. 2, no using Daleks, Cybermen, or the Master/Mistress. 3, it must be suitable for the K+ rating. 4, it must be longer than 2000 words all chapters put together. 5, It must by in-universe and as close to perfectly canon as possible.**

Twelfth Doctor Adventures Season 1, Episode 1: Return Of Prisoner Zero.

Part 1: A Sunny Day gone wrong.

It was a sunny day in Leadworth. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and it was warm out. People were outside weeding gardens, playing in the park, having picnics, and other things. Nobody imagined that a hideous alien named Prisoner Zero was lurking in the dark alleys people ignored on sunny days like this, where there were horrid smells and trash littered all over the place.

Prisoner Zero had escaped, and he wanted revenge on the Doctor.

The TARDIS materialized in the asteroid market Gardell in the Halin System. The Doctor stepped out, who looked about sixty.  
"Ah, yes, Gardell. That Judoon outbreak here was pretty bad," the Doctor muttered to himself. Over three years he had become accustomed to talking to himself. He decided to pick up Clara again after this.

"Escapee! Fiendish Prisoner Zero escapes!" a NewsPad seller shouted. "To get the full story, buy a NewsPad today!" The Doctor looked at the seller. It was an orange-skinned near human Yat.

"NewsPad are out of style," the Doctor said, looking at the small paperback sized tablet that displayed news gathered from every source in the universe. "What was that about Prisoner Zero?"

"You mean that snake charged of every crime imaginable?" the Yat asked. The Doctor nodded. "The Atraxi are looking for him all over the universe… they seem to be ignoring Earth, though. It seems like they think he won't go there again. Honestly, I like the Shadow Proclomation better."

"So you're to young to remember the Judoon Outbreak?" the Doctor asked before sprinting away into the TARDIS.

Prisoner Zero had posed as a soldier with a working assult rifle. It crept out of the alley into broad daylight. It felt good to Prisoner Zero. Then two young women walked by, eyeing Prisoner Zero (who they thought was a soldier) with suspicition.

And with that Prisoner Zero opened fired, killing them. Other people started running away, screaming in terror. Prisoner Zero gunned down multiple more people before feeling an energy knife slash him in between his shoulder-blades.

 **Who slashed Prisoner Zero? Find out next time in Part 2: Captured. Remember to submit your episode! Please like and review!**


	2. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 2

**Well, here's Part 2. Remember the competition for best story! Guidelines in Chapter 1. Now, last time Prisoner Zero took the form of a soldier and gunned down several people before someone shoved an energy knife in between his form's shoulder blades.**

Part 2: Captured

The TARDIS materialized in a small, square Leadworth park with picnic tables and swings. He knew that Prisoner Zero would come back; somehow he knew. People were trembling and huddling, obviously very frightened.

"What's wrong?" boomed the Doctor. "Something… scare you?"

"You idiot! Didn't you see that terrorist soldier?" One woman screamed bloody murder.

"Calm down, mother," a twenty-two year girl with long, straight black hair. "He just probably wasn't here."

"Thank you, I'm the Doctor," The Doctor said, shaking her hand. "And I wasn't here. Now, what did you? Terrorists and soldiers?"

"Briana Wells," the young woman said. "There was a soldier who started to randomly fire at people. Five or six deaths. My name is Rain Wells."

"Interesting name," muttered the Doctor. Then he went back to babbling. "I think this is Prisoner Zero… yes … sounds like him." Then he dashed away.

"Wait!" shouted Briana, who started to run after him.

"Briana! You idiot!" wailed Rain Wells, bawling.

Prisoner Zero opened its eyes. It was being held in place with electric rods; beyond Earth's technology. There was a human with dark skin and a Vardian Flame Pistol in his hand. Alien technology.

"Who are you," Prisoner Zero hissed. Its back half was exposed, which was red, scarred, and fleshy. It had been given to him by a Zygon hunting him down for the Shadow Proclamation, the first law enforcement group that focused on him.

"An old friend," answered the man. "The Atraxi shall be pleased."

"Answer!" hissed Prisoner Zero. "I can break out of this binding like string!"

"Let me tell you a story of a little boy who was hurt by you, who now will get revenge on the one who made his life miserable!" screamed the man.

"The boy was not human, but it doesn't matter. He was raised into a gladiator family, a strong one too."

"One day the boy's father got a contract to kill a rich krillionare named Rel. Rel was a Zygon and had ties to the boy's father. After many months, the boy's father killed Rel, but was killed himself in the process. Someone named Prisoner Zero was hired to guard him, and there you were. Killed the boy's father."

"The boy dedicated his entire existence to destroy Prisoner Zero. Started training at the age of eight. When he was twenty he started working for the Shadow Proclamation and the Atraxi. One day the boy, now a grown man, found you and wounded you, but you escaped."

"Rel was the man's father. The boy was a Zygon."

It all made sense to Prisoner Zero now. This was the Zygon that had wounded him.

"You," hissed Prisoner Zero. "You were the one who made me like this."

` "Yes," said the man. "It's me, Laroid. I hope you have suffered.

"You're angry. The We could…" Prisoner Zero started to hiss.

Laroid had fired. The blast had struck Prisoner Zero inches from its head. "I hope it hurt!" yelled Laroid. "You hurt me, my family! I'll make sure you suffer a lot, then I'll hand you over to the Atraxi! Maybe I can sneak in and execute you! Whatever it is, I put myself into a human body to kill you, and I'm not going to stand it much longer!"

 **Thanks for reading. Remember to review, like, and submit to the contest! Don't worry about the companion just yet, if you don't want to. For now I think you should form a story. Also check out my poll on my profile if you've seen the latest episode Under The Lake. Coming soon in chapter 3: Searching for Prisoner Zero.**


	3. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 3

**Wow! People are still reading! Thank you. So, newish stuff is at the bottom. Onto the story! And since I've forgotten: I do not own Doctor Who, only Laroid and the Wells. I also do not own Star Wars, Star Trek, or Pacific Rim.**

Part 3: Searching For Prisoner Zero

The Doctor dragged Briana through the streets of Leadworth, cars swerving away from them.

"Apparently you have no regard for traffic laws," muttered Briana.

"I do, but first, this is Prisoner Zero. Second, I have a tool," the Doctor beamed. He shuffled threw his pocket and took out a yo-yo. He pushed it back in and drew out a glass rectangle box that was half blue-tinted and half red-tinted.

"What is that?" asked Briana.

"Humans. Seems like they're all clones of Captain Obvious. They always ask those kinda questions," muttered the Doctor. He went back to beaming. "This thing shots down all of the vehicles in a five-mile radius. I call it….the…Traffic Stopper. Yes, yes, that's what I call it!"

"You just came up with it, didn't you?" asked Briana.

"Yep," the Doctor admitted. He opened the blue section of the box, pressed a button, and closed the blue section. He repeated the steps with the red section and there was a short, ear piercing screech and then multiple ker-plunks. "Did it. SO, do anything special?"

"I'm a good cook and I read sci-fi," said Briana. "I like Star Wars and Star Trek. Pacific Rim was also really good."

"Stupid. Well, Pacific Rim is good," said the Doctor. "Kinda. You see…"

"So that thing… why is it…weird?" asked Briana.

"It's cool," countered the Doctor.

They were still pounding down streets, broken down cars everywhere, confused Leadworth residents examining them. The Doctor hoped that the device would also redo the effects. He wasn't sure about it; after all, he did just recently pick it up for the Lodian Melda.

"You're a troublemaker, you know that, right?" asked Briana.

"Yes, Rose told me quite a few times," the Doctor said. "But then again, so did Leela, Amy, Susan said it a lot, and it was nearly my mom's catchphrase."

"You're alien," Briana said.

The Doctor drew out a strange, screwdriver-like device and activated it. It was accompanied by a humming and the green sphere at the end glowed. "Prisoner Zero is here. And I'm alien," the Doctor said.

"Prisoner Zero? And alien?" Briana wondered.

"Yes, Snake-ish. Probably wanting revenge on me and the universe since he's insane," the Doctor coldly answered. "A very big battle is coming. I'd rather be battling Krillitanes. There are no Atrxi. You don't have to do this."

"I want to," said Briana.

Laroid watched Prisoner Zero wake up.

"I hope it hurt," snarled Laroid.

"I have allies. They are more powerful," hissed Prisoner Zero.

"Like who? Omega? That legendary Time Lord," snarled Laroid. Prisoner Zero just starred. "And an army of Sand Worms? Ooh, and an army of Star Eaters?"

"Your stupidity will be the death of you," hissed Prisoner Zero. "And I'm going to be the one delivering the death."

 **Hope you liked it! Please Like, review, and favorite. Remember the episode 4 contest and submit after I'm done with episode 1! My profile will keep you up to date on Doctor Who news and please check out my poll. The next part will be: Laroid and The Doctor. Also coming soon is a Third Doctor Halloween Special: The Pumpkin Nightmare.**


	4. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 4

**Wow, chapter 4 already. Thanks for still reading. So, as usual, news on bottom. But first, I'd like to mention a new on-shot 'Bow Ties Are Cool.' And also check out the challenge on my profile.**

Part 4: Laroid and the Doctor

Laroid walked out of his starship, which was well concealed under a hill. When he exited the hidden steps he entered a dark forest. He had seen the Doctor here, and he wanted to eliminate a threat. He had to torture Prisoner Zero before the Time Lord could intervene. He had to make him pay.

The Doctor waved his thing he called the sonic screwdriver in the air, trying to get a 'reading' on Prisoner Zero's life sign. "That's weird, a Zygon," he muttered.

"What's a Zygon? Another alien?" Briana asked.

"Oh yes, shapeshifter, with big red blubbery suckers on red, blubbery skin," the Doctor answered. "Almost as hideous as Slitheen."

Briana decided to not ask the Doctor what a Slitheen was because she didn't want to ask many more questions. "Let me guess, you have a lot more gadgets in your pockets that must be 'bigger on the inside?" She laughed, but the Doctor looked at her and grinned.

"You're clever," the Doctor said.

"This is the strangest day in my life," said Briana. "And, kinda, the best."

"They usually leave that for the police box," said the Doctor. "Is that…"

There was a man on a hill with an Energy Sniper Rifle Class 3.4, aimed at the Doctor's head.

"Now would be a good gadget time," muttered Briana.

Prisoner Zero felt weak and helpless. He was trapped, and there was no obvious way to escape.

But Prisoner Zero didn't really like obvious stuff. He tried to break the chains, but it was no good. Then she gurgled and spat on the metal chains after curling his head around. His acid instantly melted them and Prisoner Zero hit the floor, ready to kill the Zygon who had hurt him.

Laroid would die.

The sniper fired, and it whizzed past the Doctor's ear. The sniper than jumped off and slid down the hill. He charged at the Doctor, sniper first. The Doctor whipped out a spoon.

"Idiot," muttered Briana. The Doctor instead held it in front of his nose.

The sniper bounced of an imaginary wall. "Spoon Force Field Projector. Comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?"

"The sniper…" gasped Briana. He had morphed into a red blubbery creature with wide suckers all over. "You said… Zygon?"

"Bravo!" The Doctor beamed. "He kneeled down next to the Zygon. "Where do you have Prisoner Zero? We have to take him out before he kills."

"He…killed….father…must…die," gasped the Zygon before slipping out of consciousness.

Then the Doctor watched in horror as something slithered out of the hill.

 **Ba Bam! Cliffhanger! Anyway, remember the writing contest for Episode 4, read 'Bow Ties Are Cool' and my Halloween special will not be made (But I have a great for Christmas!). Please watch for Chapter 5, Prisoner Zero, and please review, like, and follow. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 5

**So, here's Part 5. Soon the second story, Raven will start. A preview will be in part 6 or 7 of Return Of Prisoner Zero, whichever turns out to be the last part. So, I also have a new Third Doctor called 'Sand' up. Now, on with the story.**

Part 5: Prisoner Zero

What was emerging was a skinny, blue skinned, yellow eyed and ridged.

"Is that?" started Briana.

"Prisoner Zero," the Doctor finished.

Laroid was out on the cement so there was no way he would be able to help the Doctor and Briana, even if he did just want make the snake like alien suffer.

"What do we do?" asked Briana as it slithered closer. She noticed that its back half was red, irritated, and fleshy. "It's coming!"

"First, use the spoon to but time. Second… use that time to come up with a plan," the Doctor said. He took the spoon and placed it in front of his face. "Usually works."

"The box!" said Briana. She than hushed it down to a whisper. "Activate the cars and one will run over Prisoner Zero when he gets to the road!"

"Brilliant," whispered the Doctor. He took out the box, pressed the blue side's button, and opened the red side. Then when Prisoner Zero slithered onto the road the Doctor slapped his palm down on the red side's button.

In one moment cars all over Leadworth started up and shot forward. One ran over Prisoner Zero's head, which was now on the curb, flat.

"Well, if I was Nine I'd say fantastic, but I'm Twelve, so I'll say amazing instead!" cried the Doctor. Before Briana could ask who Nine was the Doctor continued. "You saved the day. Not Martian Luther, not George Washington, defiantly not Hitler, you! You saved the day!"

That's when they heard a hissing like noise they looked in shock and saw Prisoner Zero standing up on its back half, bearing fangs and hissing.

Rain Wells was not happy. Her daughter was going off with some stranger that Rain already hated. And then the cars shut down. She was sure there was a connection. If that man was going to cause her daughter's death she would vow to get revenge.

 **Well! Short chapter, but Part 6: A New Companion will be larger than most. Also check out 'Sand' my new Third Doctor story. Also, I published a one-shot yesterday called 'Bow Ties Are Cool' which I hope you check out. Remember the Episode 4 contest. Please like, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 6

**So! Final chapter of Return Of Prisoner Zero! At the bottom there will be a preview of Raven. Also, If you want me to send you parts of a story or previews or upcoming or stuff like that pm me so we can make a Doxc connection. Same goes if you have a story for Episode 4. So, on with the story!**

Part 6: A New Companion.

"I'm sorry," muttered the Doctor. "It's my fault… I have caused your death." He was trembling. Prisoner Zero was slithering. Then it leaped up.

The Doctor had just enough time to raise his spoon and deflected Prisoner Zero, but it broke after several hits. The Doctor and Briana leaped forward and Prisoner Zero narrowly missed killing them, slamming on the ground. The Doctor reached in his pockets.

"You shall die for Us, you shall die," hissed Prisoner Zero. "You shall die for Us." The Doctor put something back in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know what I have up my sleeve," the Doctor said, standing up and brushing himself off. Briana did the same. "And I'll tell you something, it doesn't involve cars. No, no, that stinks. I'm more into… grenades! Actually, quick switch. Earrings, Briana!" Briana took her earrings out and gave them to the Doctor.

"Thank you! Forgot how to light them! Oh, yes!" the Doctor cried he placed them together for five seconds, when Prisoner Zero was hissing and bearing fangs. Then the Doctor threw them. They exploded as Prisoner Zero started to slither over.

"When did you…" started Briana.

"We were on the ground, Prisoner Zero was hissing about killing and being barbarous, you were in shock, I have ginger hands, put the facts together…" explained the Doctor, trying to create a dramatic pause. "Essentially, I have psychic earrings. They look like what you wanted them to. And, best of all, they explode! Gotta show you psychic paper sometime."

"You're amazing, with your gadgets… and ginger hands?" said Briana. "Ginger hands? You're insane."

"I know," the Doctor beamed. Laroid was starting to stir.

"So, do you just, leave?" asked Briana sadly.

"Oh, no, no, no. The opposite. I usually ask them to travel across the universe, in the TARDIS, so, will you travel with me?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," gasped Briana.

"Touching," a rasping voice hissed. "But now, you must die." Prisoner Zero had risen, but had suffered a lot of body damage.

One of Prisoner Zero's eyes had been blasted out, leaving only a socket. Scratches gushing blood were scattered all over his face. Blood was layered on his back half, the fleshy half, and a ring oozing blood was on the section of him that used to be fine.

"Look, I could get you medical help. I'll give you one more chance," The Doctor answered.

"No," hissed Prisoner Zero. "You must be killed for Us."

"Well then, goodbye Prisoner Zero," said the Doctor.

"Foolish," hissed Prisoner Zero. "You shall be destroyed and my task shall be complete. The Doctor had a confused look on his face.

"You hired you? I need to know!" Insisted the Doctor. "Please. Then your last deed will be a good one. I bag of you."

"No," choked Prisoner Zero. He had minutes. Then he lunged.

There was a CRACK and Prisoner Zero was launched across into the street, where a driver swerved to avoid it. Prisoner Zero was motionless. Another truck came down the road, this one driving over Prisoner Zero. The driver thought it was a bump on the road.

"Thanks, Laroid," said the Doctor. The Zygon had lumbered up, sniper aimed at where Prisoner Zero was. "Nice job redeeming yourself. I'm thankful."

The Zygon obviously was hurt, but it wasn't fatal. "I was wrong," he grunted. "I shouldn't have

bean bent on revenge. I'm sorry. I'm going to free the human I captured to take my human form and I'll

leave Earth. I'll do good." And with that the Zygon lumbered off.

The TARDIS looked like a police box. And it was bigger on the inside.

"I can't believe this," gasped Briana.

"They never can," beamed the Doctor. "So, where next?"

 **Hope you liked it! The first episode's concluded, and there's the episode contest, and my exclusive cuts/previews/bonuses. Just PM for that stuff. I'll set of a Doxc connection. So, read my Third Doctor 'Sand' and I'll update that tomorrow. Also I have a one-shot 'Bow Ties Are Cool'. Please like/review/follow. Thanks for reading. Raven: After travelling with the Doctor for some time and they acidentaly land at Clara's house. The Doctor must deal with her while Briana gets the chance to use her own gadgets to fight a large, raven like alien attempting to clone himself called the Fallway. Also, if you want to use Laroid/the traffic stopper box/the spoon shield/ PM me the details of their use and I'll deny/accept.**


	7. Raven Part 1

**Hello! Here's the start of the second episode. If you want to write Episode 4 and get my 'previews', PM me so we can get a Doxc connection. And please don't be scared away by my other story's name 'Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1'. I try to put the same quality of this into all my work. Also, my poll is changing tomorrow so please vote!**

Episode 2: Raven

Part 1: Clara VS Briana

Clara was putting on makeup and getting ready for another day teaching at Coal Hill School. The Doctor had said his granddaughter had posed as a student there and his first non related companions had come from there.

There. She was done. Ready to teach. She turned around. There was a WOSH WEEZE GROAN and a police box had materialized in front of her. A young woman with black hair jumped out. The Doctor followed.

"This is bad," muttered the Doctor, shaking his head. "Why? Clara's not going to take this well."

"Yes I will!" snapped Clara as she shoved Briana and slapped the Doctor in the face. "Why? It's go come back! Go come back! Three days in between. THREE DAYS!"

The Doctor pulled out a stack of white cards with things written on them.

One said I'M SORRY AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO IMPLY I DIDN'T CARE. Another said I KNOW IT LOOKS BAD AND THAT SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE DIED BUT I DO THIS STUFF DAILY SO YOU CAN TRUST ME. Yet another said I'M A TIME LORD FROM THE PLANET GALIFREY IN THE KASTERBORUS GALEXY. I'M 10000 YEARS OLD. TRUST ME AND DON'T PANIC AND WE'LL ALL MAKE IT OUT A OKAY.

"Wow. You did not write one for me," Clara growled. Briana rolled her eyes. The Doctor had on of these Cue Cards for everything, even an anti-Cyberman speech.

"Look, I knew this would happen one of these days," said the Doctor. He came to the card he wanted. He cleared his throat. "Clara, you know I've travelled with others in the past. You're not the only companion I've had over the 10000 years of my life. He-slash-she is very intelligent, sharp, and helpful just like you. I do not regret travelling with this brunette-slash-nurse-shopkeeper-slash insert here, and I hope you do not hate her-slash-him-slash-it."

"That's the worst card," snorted Clara. She tried to grab the card from the Doctor but failed.

"Look, I don't want you to hate me," said Briana.

"Well I do!" shouted Clara. "I've met Robin Hood, and I bet you haven't!"  
"A _robotic_ Robin Hood," muttered the Doctor.

"I've met bats inslaving alien pink sheep and humans. Cybermen, shape shifters that look like worms in there natural form, and Judoon," Briana remarked.

"Cybermen! Easy, I've met this psychopath robot named X! X! It could kill people by using solar flare energy!" yelled Clara.

"Quiet! Listen to that!" shouted the Doctor. Briana and Clara obeyed.

"Is that…" started Clara.

"It's a wheezing, rasping, cackling," finished Briana.

 **There was Part 1! Part 2 will be called The Cackling. Seriously, I don't completely know what's going to happen! My other current stories are Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1 and the Third Doctor Sand (I haven't got to updating it yet I'll try on Monday.) Remember the Episode 4 competition and the 'previews.' Please review, like, and follow. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Raven Part 2

**I hope you're all having a great weekend and I hoped you all watched and enjoyed the latest Doctor Who episode Before The Flood. Also, remember my competition for Episode 4 (Guidelines in Return Of Prisoner Zero Part 1.)**

Part 2: The Cackling

The Doctor, Clara, and Briana were already outside. The noise had already turned into a strait out cackling. Dogs were scampering away, ears in between their legs, whimpering. Cats had hid anyplace they could, and people littered the ground. Dead.

The cackling continued, only it got quiet, as if the source of the noise was getting further away.

"That's a feather," said Briana, trembling, pointing to a black and purple glossy feather the size of a shoe. "That must have come from whatever…. did this." She choked on the last two words. "Who would do this?" The bodies had their eyes open, but deep gashes all over their bodies with blood gushing out.

The Doctor scooped up the feather. "It's obviously from a bird. Or a Velociraptor," said the Doctor. "Science now says that Velociraptors had feathers but there was only a subspecies that had feathers… the Veloci-feathered-raptor or something like that. I don't read science journals."

"Never heard that speech before," muttered Briana. "So, are you going to pull out a gadget or scanner or… a rubix cube?" The Doctor was now fiddling with a rubix cube. "Oh my gosh. Doctor!"

"Yes," beamed the Doctor, putting away the rubix cube and drawing out a black glass, skinny cylinder. Briana and Clara could see computer chips and wires vaguely through the tinted glass. "Stamp it, follow it, and kick some alien butt!" He pressed down the cylinder's end to the feather and lifter it up. A blue laser beam was coming from it. "Feather detector. In the year 2234 I discovered the Brown Billed Toucan with one of these. Kept it as a souvenir.

Across the city the Fallway was dying. It would soon be dead. It had been struck with a rare disease. His alliance could fall because of this.

But the Fallway would survive.

The Fallway would survive.

Back across the city the Doctor stopped.

"Doctor? Let's go!" said Briana.

"I have a feeling this is to dangerous. You're staying behind," said the Twelfth Doctor. "Before you protest, do you like peppermint gum?"

"I… guess," answered Briana.

"Doctor, don't favor her," growled Clara.

The Doctor have Briana a pack of mint gum from his pocket. "Chew and then stick it something. It will disintegrate a hole in what you stuck it onto to." He gave Briana a phone from his pocket. "Super phone. Calls me anywhere. One more item."

"I thought I was the only one who had a super phone," wailed Clara.

"This looks like a deck of cards. Inside are listening devices, bugs," said the Doctor. "I hope that you don't swallow the gum." And with that h ran off, Clara behind him.

 **You might ask what is the Doctor doing with the gadgets? I'll tell you: It's cool. And I've found a way to give Briana a Super Phone. Life keeps getting better and better. So, please read Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1 and not be scared away by the name and read my Third Doctor story Sand. Please like, review, and follow. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Raven Part 3

**While a couple of announcements: first, I've been asked to write in episode in anothonykiely's (unnamed) Twelfth Doctor series. Also I have created a blog called . . Please check it out. Also remember the Episode 4 contest. Now, onto the story!**

Part 3: The Doctor Captured

The Doctor and Clara walked down the sidewalk, pretending to act normal. "So, we're looking for the feathery thing? And without her! This is great!" Clara cried.

"Clara! Stop it!" shouted the Doctor in anger. "She is a nice woman! You are being selfish! You're not the only person I care about! Stop it!" He waved around the Feather Detector for emphasis!

"Doctor, I don't see what you see in her," Clara sighed.

"Look, if it's about the gum…" said the Doctor. He fished out two pieces of gum from his pocket and gave them to Clara. "Bubblegum, and, get this, banana!"

Clara took the gum, un rapped it, and placed it in her mouth. Seconds later she spit it out. "Ew! What was that!?" she screeched.

"Sorry," muttered the Doctor. He continued to walk, Clara grumpily following.

That's when something swooped down and took them by the necks.

Across town Briana continued to kick up dust. Had the Doctor forgotten about, had she become the third wheel to be replaced by some snobby schoolteacher? She fingered her earrings. She remembered when she meet the Doctor she had been given Psychic Earrings for seconds. With chills she remembered the snake like Prisoner Zero.

Where these earrings Psychic Earrings? Did the Doctor leave her with more defense then she thought? Maybe…

Briana walked up to a teenage girl with long pink hair. "Hello," she sweetly said.

"What do you want?" moaned the girl. "Last time a strange woman walked up to me like this my dad got fired from his job later that night."

"That's not why I'm here. I need help," said Briana, pulling her earrings out. "I'm Briana. What's your name?"

"Dakota," the girl said. "Why?"

"What do these earrings look like to you?" asked Briana. To her they looked like diamonds.

"Pink butterflies. Nice," Dakota said, still nervous.

"Thank you!" cheered Briana. She jogged off. Dakota dug her phone out of her large cargo pants pockets and dialed her twenty two year old brother Daniel.

At his house Daniel Looksby received a phone call. She picked up his IPhone 5 and accepted the call from his fifteen year old sister. "Hello," Daniel said.

"Strange woman. Asked me what her earrings were like and skipped off," said Dakota on the other end. "I'm following her."

"Don't follow her. Last time she researched you and contacted the manager at Dad's job, told her that Dad was a lunatic and that he should be fired," moaned Daniel.

"Come on. Well, I am," said Dakota before hanging up.

Daniel sighed. "She's going to get her taken to the future or something," he chuckled.

Across the city the Doctor awoke, startled. "Clara! Briana!" he shouted. He looked around to see was in a metal box with nothing. He was lying on the floor. Clara was propped up on one of the walls, awake.

"Took you long enough. Don't try to move your neck," Clara said. The Doctor tried to stand up but howled in pain and fell back. "And your phone rang."

"While, let's see what Briana has to say," said the Doctor. Before he could reach into his pocket his captor flashed into the room.

 **Who is the captor? Find out next time in Part 4: The Captors. So, look at my blog (where I'm having my friend review my fanfiction), and I want to say something about my Third Doctor 'Sand." I've been going through some tough schedule changes, so, I'm going to try to update that tomorrow. Also read my Kate Stewart Adventures Box 1, which should be updated tomorrow. Please review, like, and follow. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
